


English translation on "blind sopt"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	English translation on "blind sopt"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9141) by Luna. 



Blind Spot by Luna

 

A wave of powerlessness washed over him when Zoro finally found the place where he believed he had parked his car.

Everyone would have similar feeling in the same situation, when the car was gone. He could put his money on this.

Zoro frowned and looked around, finding the tall, lean figure not far away.

Irritability gradually overwhelmed powerlessness as he walked towards the figure, and he stopped when he found the distinct taunt on the thin lips. 

“Hey, dartboard. Where’s my car?”

“Who the hell are you calling? Moss-head!”

Fine. It is really not the right time to argue. “Do you know where my car is?” he gritted through his teeth, “or was it hauled away as I presumed, sir?”

The young traffic police glared at him in silence, then plucked away the near-end cigarette. “No idea.”

“NO IDEA MY ASS! You’re paid to guard here!”

“Attitude, marimo, attitude. I’m paid to regulate the traffic here. Who knows where your stupid car is!” The blond tilted his chin challengingly and grinned, “… maybe you got the wrong place, again?”

Hell, he should have known it would be one harsh emotional challenge when he saw this bloke.

No, he should have know that when he could not find his car in firsthand.

… he regretted not getting an auto alarm controller in his key chain as Usopp suggested.

Zoro tutted, “then you should at least tell me, where the fuck should I go and get my car back?”

“Well, well… it’s hard to get there.” Zoro could see mock worry in the blue eye despite the face-sized sunglasses. The rosy sunlight of dawn reflected from the shiny police cap and golden hair hurt Zoro’s eyes. “With your under-developed mental capacity of a marine plant? I’m afraid you can never reach there in your entire life…”

”… SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU COCKY DARTBOARD BROW…!” Zoro was about to explode, but found the blond was already gone in a blink of eye. The traffic police dashed towards a little red car which had been pulled over just now.

“Oh, mellorine, do I have the honor to help you?”

Zoro glared at the love addict. His distasteful twitch on his lips turned into interested curl when he heard the other guy said “this area is under the scope of branch three, traffic police”.

“Yes, mellorine. You just need to go there and get someone called Brook… I’m sorry that guy’s pretty irritating, but he’ll get everything done… right… do I have the honor to have your lovely name?”

After waving goodbye to the little red car, the emotionally high traffic police turned around and found the green-haired man gone.

 

Zoro believed the awkward looking (seriously, the hypnotizing brow?) and terribly-tempered traffic police was some sworn rival of his in their last life. There ought to be something like intensive hatred or blood curse from last life for the blond to repeatedly intercept him in his car in this life. THERE OUGHT TO BE.

The annoying traffic police was in charge of the nearby area, which included Zoro’s office. Zoro knew his name was Sanji, and this was really not something hard to figure out or remember, as his female colleagues always gossiped about some “charming blond traffic police”.

In fact, he was once caught speeding by the blond and points were deducted for “attempt to end up in plaster”. So he sought help from his neighbour, Nami, who worked in the traffic department. It was when the blond started to mess his life like a boss, and his points were spared.

… which reminded him the few points on his driving license, and made him scratched his hair in frustration.

 

As Zoro was invited to house warming barbeque party this weekend, he went to Usopp’s home and was only greeted by some annoying blond.

“What the hell are YOU doing here?” Zoro screeched in reflex until he remembered he had not driven there. So he cooled down but it was already too late. The crowd in the house roared in laughter for his response.

Usopp introduced his guests to each other, including his colleague Zoro, his neighbours Luffy and Chopper, and his high school friends Sanji and Nami. They got along well soon in the magic of fine food and similar ages.

Surprise, surprise. The curly did know how to cook. The traffic police somehow started to give a better impression when Zoro dug in for his thirty-second serving of roasted meat.

 

The guests started to leave after the party, but Zoro did not have the courtesy and took over Usopp’s bedroom to sleep until dark. Indeed it was his cell phone which dragged him back to the world of consciousness. Rubbing his eyes and starring at the incoming number, he was instantly orientated and took the order to pick up his senior’s daughter from the tutorial class. He could not remember drinking earlier in the afternoon until he hung up, and realized neither Usopp nor Luffy was functioning enough to help (he was sober enough to drive though despite the alcohol running in his bloodstream anyway). So he had to borrow Usopp’s car and get his work done by himself.

Zoro was trying his very best to go along the most desert lanes (so as to avoid traffic police) and eventually got the little girl home. However, as Murphy’s Law went, some random road block decided to set itself on the main road right in front of his house. Four traffic police were intercepting all passing drivers for spot check.

A wave of lightheadedness and nausea washed over him.

He even felt like crying when he spotted the blond traffic police. For God’s sake the two of them just had had barbeque lunch together! Why did he feel like being haunted?

It was already too late to take an urgent turn, so he had no choice but resignedly headed towards the road block, while debating whether to call Nami or Usopp. He was so broke that he had to starve to pay the fine!

Sanji finished investigating and walked towards him, so he had to roll down the car window.

With raised brows, the traffic police made a salute. “Spot check for drunk driving. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Zoro managed a grunt and looked away with a tint of uneasiness. Sanji bent towards him and toyed with the portable breath alcohol tester. “Look, marimo…”

“Y- Yeah…”

“Do you want to blow into the tester, or do you want me to sniff you for the booze?”

“S- Sniff?” Right! He could get away with this! He freaked out just now, and forgot the fact that traffic police could decide the use of breath alcohol tester by smelling the alcohol on the driver. He looked expectedly at Sanji.

In fact, with the long eight hours after the party, the little booze Zoro consumed (likely due to the presence of a traffic police, or namely some annoying blond traffic police called Sanji) should not be a great problem…He might survive this!

“Just… do it the easy way?” Zoro did not realize the pleading in his voice.

Sanji took off the cap and curled his lips. “… alright, let’s do it the easy way.”

Zoro kept persuading himself that his hammering heart was nothing more than the adrenaline cruising along his highway of blood. However, he could not ignore the brush of blonde hair against his neck, the warm breath on his face, and the telling heat racing up his cheeks.

“You stink.” Sanji frowned.

“… So… was it drunk driving or something?”

“… you know better than I do.”

“YOU LITTLE…! As if you don’t know… !”

“Well…” Sanji straightened up to his fellows. “Didn’t smell booze on this one.”

Zoro roared out laughter of relief.

“Just that you didn’t fasten your seatbelt and I’m sure it isn’t the first time. I’ll deduct two marks from your license and fine you thirty bucks.” 

“—What?” Zoro could not believe his ears, “You can’t do that! I only have two points to begin with!”

“No problem. I’ll introduce you a good driving school.”

“YOU MONSTER!!!”

 

END


End file.
